Transformers Prime: the infamous Darksplicer
by yorkmanic89
Summary: The story of a Japanese boy named Dante Mojima, visiting his childhood friend, Jack Darby. but what he isn't aware of is that his memories are beginning to show him that he isn't human like he was. thus showing memories of the infamous neutral, Darksplicer


_example- speaking japanese _

example- speaking cybertroninan_

Transformers Prime: The infamous Darksplicer

The road to Jasper, Nevada.

4:30 pm

Weather: Sunny

Jasper, Nevada.

Dante rode his bike to Jasper, Nevada to meet up with an old childhood friend of his and enjoy his time in Jasper. it's been ten years since they met and ever since he moved to Chicago for a job. he was excited to meet him but what he wasn't aware of what he's gotten himself into. Meanwhile. a Female motorcyclist was riding on her bike on the Desert for what seemed like a casual ride but skids to a stop when Dante past by her at full speed to Jasper and had surprised expression on her face. "Arcee are you okay? you just went silent on me for a second. is something wrong?" "huh? oh...yeah... i thought i saw someone Familiar that's all. could that be him?" "can't say for sure but don't let distract you on your mission." "right." Meanwhile in the busy part of Jasper, Nevada. Dante notices someone about to make a get away with the food on the drive way but he blocks him right on time and does an insane grin while talking in his Japanese tone. "_well, well, well. if it isn't Vince. still trying to be cool, huh?" _The teenager Vince looked terrified like he just met his worst nightmare. "oh... D-Dante. how nice to see-" But Dante didn't have patience for excuses and points his katana at Vince. "_i suggest you pay him before i cut that pretty face of yours. who knows you might get stabbed to the gut by yours truly." _he's broken him. Vince pays the worker, backs the car up and drives away in fear. "_hope i get to see you again! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" _he looks at the worker and starts talking normal again. "it's been a while Jack." Jack was surprised to see his childhood friend show up in the nick of time from losing his job. after Jack shift, Dante started talking to Jack and had alot of catching up about what they were doing in life until... "hello... beautiful..." Dante noticed that Jack's looking at a blue motorcycle next to Dante's Black motorcycle. this got him curious and suspicious, who left the bike near his and why? Jack continued admiring it and noticed one of his classmates, Sierra. Just as Dante got on his bike and looks at the rear mirror, he notices twin purple cars heading his direction. "what the-?" but before he was going to tell Jack about the cars, the motorcycle was riding out control and zoomed past Dante to town. "holy-! hang on, Jack!" He revved his motorcycle and began riding after Jack and began putting music on his radio for what he calls it "one of his moods.".

**(now playing blazblue ost-Rebellion)**

"that's more like it" what he wasn't aware of that a purple car is right behind him. "Commander Starscream, targeted sighted with a human and detecting Dark Energon from the Human." "Capture him and destroy the human with the Autobot!" The car bumps Dante's bike making him lose control and went to highway instead. and this made Dante angry and ready his katana. "That's it! your end has come!" he stood up on his bike, jumped on the car with a slash that made the car cut in half and Dante quickly jumps on his bike. "whoa! didn't know it was that sharp!" he sees Jack on the motorcycle jump off the roadwork that closed the bridge and landed right next to a young boy who as playing with his toy car. "whoa!" "now is not the time for chit-chat! let's g-" but before he could warn them, the purple car landed next to Dante and transformed into a giant robot. "aw, come on! give me a break!" the robot was about to grab him until the blue motorcycle transformed into her robot form and took down the purple mech and started pummeling him. "this *punch* is* for *punch* Cliffjumper!" but the Mech knocked the Femme off him however... "how well will you die!?" Dante furiously started slashing the mech with his katana leaving the mech in pieces. Jack and the kid were in awe and Dante turns off his radio and sat down on his bike exhausted. the silence was broken until a green hummer landed behind Dante and transformed into a big bulky green robot which nearly surprised Dante. :who's ready to rumble? Whoa. did you do this, Arcee?" Arcee shook her head astonished. "no but this human did." "you might want to go and we'll pretend you don't exist and save you the trouble of being caught." this surprised the Mech and Arcee. how did he know they exist and why he's playing it cool however they did just that and drove off. "what a way to start my visit. hmph... joy."

Meanwhile in an abandoned silo.

"and the cons would've been scrap metal if i wasn't distracted by a human," Arcee grumbles."a human?" says a red, white blue mech"yeah, there was another boy who must've caught us in action then there was another boy... he had a red eye of a con and a blue eye of an Autobot and killed the con with his sword with rage. the same rage Darksplicer had when he saved me. it has to be him i just know it." "impossible. his ship hasn't been recovered nor have they found his body though this is Darksplicer were talking about he always cheats death with a trick up his sleeve. but we'll have to wait and see and hope what you say is true." Meanwhile at school. Jack was looking around if Dante was around but there was no sign of him but notices that the young boy named Rafael was getting Jack's Attention. Jack went to Raf and amking sure no one was around. "Raf, hey. look, let's keep this between you and me and forget it ever happened. have you seen Dante? i haven't seen him lately." "no but he did told me he was visiting a certain someone but didn't want to tell me why." this got Jack very suspicious. Meanwhile after Dante's shift. he noticed the exact same blue motorcycle next to his again. "*sigh* something you need to tell me, Arcee, right?" Arcee was silent for a second. "Optimus Prime has ordered me to bring you to base for safety." "... i see... that would explain one of them was about to grab me. to use me as they're advantage." "you could say that." "...Fine. i'll come along...argh!" he began having pain in his head unlike a headache. "you okay?" "... why do i feel i like i've seen you before?" Finally, after suspicions she was right. Dante is Darksplicer but seems to have no memories of his past. "maybe. we'll talk about it later." "right" he gets on his motorcycle and followed Arcee to the Abandoned silo. after what seemed like hours, they got into silo to see Jack, Raf and a young girl already there. he already knew Jack and Raf but he wasn't sure about the girl. "hey, guys. who's she?" as he gestured the girl. "hi, names Miko! what's yours? where did you get your bike and where are you from?" this got Dante confused and somewhat annoyed or dumbfounded. "one question at a time i'm already having a nasty headache. the names' Dante Mojima, i was born in Japan raised in italy. as for the bike i got it from a contest that i won. does that cover everything?" "wow!" Just before Dante could walk to a chair to sit on, the floor began shaking and before he and his friends knew it they standing before the Autobot Commander, Optimus Prime. and this made Dante really shocked and boy was he surprised of his size. Jack began questioning Optimus where they're from and why they're here. Dante however payed no mind and sat down on the chair and started having memories of what Optimus was saying about the war until... "hey. you okay? you're awfully quiet." Dante looked at Arcee in shock. "! huh? oh... i'm spacing out. too much to bear with. imagine that seeing giant robots for the first time" Arcee didn't looked convinced but she didn't want to bother him about it yet. Dante just did a fake smile and went to the restroom to wash his face. just as he looks at the reflection he sees a mech that resembles like him and made him freak out. to make matters an alarm blares warning him that someone is coming. he takes a peek at the door and sees a dark skinned man with grey suit and tie on with grey pants and black shoes on come out of the elevator looking angry and starts complaining about the damages from the fight with the cons and for some reason Dante had this sudden urge to shut him up. his guess, a government agent working with the Autobots. before the Agent could leave... "then do us a favor, Prime and handle this. or i will." he goes in the elevator and it began ascend. Dante gets out of the restroom looking annoyed than ever. "_what an idiot. i'm surprised he didn't mentioned me because i was the one who killed those cons. if he starts complaining again i might knock him out." _Miko started laughing but the bots had no idea why until Miko Translated it. "he said what an idiot. i'm surprised he didn't mentioned about him because he was the who killed those cons' and said if he starts complaining again he might knock him out." Dante nods when she got it right. "i don't see why he would say something like that even if he is annoyed."_ "my head hurts and i don't need another one from someone who complains alot" _"oh. makes sense. now he's saying his head hurt and he doesn't need another one." "glad to see someone who understand my language." the one they call Rachet got signal on his monitor. "blasted earth tech! CliffJumper's signal just went online." Jack was confused. "who's CliffJumper?" but Dante signaled him to shut up about it and now wasn't the time for questioning. "how is that possible?" "it isn't. it's another bug. system's shock full of em'. Arcee looked somewhat relieved that her partner might be a alive but Dante suspects it's a trap. "Rachet prepare sick bay. we may need it." Miko got all excited... "Hey! what can we do?" "Remain with Rachet" but both Miko and Rachet gave a disappointed groan as Rachet activated a green portal. but this wasn't going to stop Dante to find out what was going on. "Autobots roll out!" the Autobots went into they're vehicle modes and drove through the portal and Rachet closed it. "hey. has anyone seen Dante?" Jack and Rachet had the look of worry on they're faces. did Dante really slip out to the Autobots? if so, what has he gotten himself into?


End file.
